Tekken meets Tetris The final showdown
by a-hint-of-garlic
Summary: Hworang muss es mit einem scheinbar unbezwingbaren Gegner aufnehmen.Dramatik und viele bunte Klötzchen. Was braucht eine Fanfic mehr? XD


Titel: Tekken meets Tetris – The final showdown

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Kaneko-chan

E-Mail: terrorguerkchenweb.de

Fandom: Tekken, Tetris

**Tekken meets Tetris – The final showdown**

Von Angst wie gelähmt und nicht fähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, starrte Hworang in den tiefschwarzen Himmel hinauf. Dies, so dachte er, musste das Ende sein. Sein eigenes Leben sowie auch das Schicksal der gesamten Menschheit und aller, die er liebte: Alles hing vom Ausgang jenes Kampfes ab, welchen es nun auszufechten galt. Für die unterlegene Seite gäbe es kein Morgen sondern einzig den Tod und nur er allein war fähig, eine Entscheidung zu erzwingen.

Den Himmel über sich noch immer nicht aus den Augen lassend trat er einen Schritt zurück und nahm dann eine Kampfposition an. Rings herum herrschte unerträgliche Stille, die sprichwörtliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und dann geschah es. Weit oben war, erst undeutlich, dann immer klarer, ein Farbkleks zu erkennen.

„Sie kommen", murmelte er, auch wenn kein menschliches Wesen da war, welches ihn hätte hören, ja nicht einmal überhaupt irgendein bekanntes Lebewesen, welches seine Existenz hätte wahrnehmen können.

Der rote Kleks nahm Form an. Er war eckig.

„Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr..."

Der Block, welcher eine längliche Form besaß, drehte sich, beschleunigte sein Tempo und die einzige Möglichkeit, die dem orangehaarigen Tea kwon-do-Schüler blieb, war zur Seite zu springen. Trotz seiner gut trainierten Reflexe verfehlte der Feind ihn nur um Haaresbreite. Hworang blieb keine Zeit, den Schreck darüber, gerade dem Tode entronnen zu sein, zu verarbeiten, denn schon stürzte ein weiterer, diesmal blauer Block mit rechtwinkliger Biegung auf ihn hernieder. Erneut rettete ihn nur ein beherzter Sprung nach hinten vor dem sicheren Tod. Er durfte nicht aufgeben, nicht versagen, hatte er seinem Meister doch eben dies versprochen, als er ihn zum letzten Mal sah. Ob er noch lebte? Oder hatten die erbarmungslosen Steine ihn bereits geholt? Wie immer die Antwort auf diese Frage auch lauten mochte, in diesem Augenblick war der junge Kämpfer völlig auf sich allein gestellt und konnte sich nur auf den eigenen Verstand und die eigenen Fähigkeiten verlassen.

Weitere Blöcke, welche, wenn sie nicht todbringend auf ihn herab gestürzt wären, aufgrund ihrer fröhlichen Farben und vereinzelten Smileygesichtern, wie harmlose bunte Spielzeuge hätten wirken können, näherten sich ihm.

Bald schon sah Hworang keine andere Rettung mehr für sein Leben, als auf den sich immer höher auf türmenden Blöcken hinaufzuklettern, sich in immer schwindelerregendere Höhen zu begeben und sich seinen Widersachern dabei durch immer gewagtere Sprünge und Rollen zu entziehen.

Der Ort, an dem er sich befand, war eine regenbogenfarbene Hölle, aus welcher es kein Entrinnen gab...

Er konnte quasi zusehen, wie die Kräfte ihn verließen. Der Atem des jugendlichen Kampfsportlers ging schwer und Schweiß durchnässte seinen türkisfarbenen Kampfanzug. Wenn nur seine Konzentration nicht nachließ...

Doch noch während er dies dachte geschah etwas, womit er nicht hatte rechnen können: Kaum, dass einige der bonbonrosanen Blöcke, auf welchen er eben in diesem Moment inne hielt, um Atem zu schöpfen, einander berührten, lösten diese sich in Luft auf.

Ein ebenso überraschter, als auch verzweifelter und enttäuschter Schrei drang aus der Kehle des einsamen Kämpfers, während dieser sich im freien Fall dem inzwischen weit unter sich liegenden Boden näherte. So konnte, so durfte es nicht enden. Er fiel und fiel als...

„Hworang!"

Der angesprochene erwachte schlagartig, als man ihm auf so unsanfte Art und Weise die Bettdecke entwendete. Verschlafen blinzelnd blickte er zu der bereits ergrauten Person auf.

„Hnn...?"

„Hworang, ich gebe dir fünf Sekunden, dieses Bett zu verlassen!", dröhnte die bekannte Stimme viel zu laut in seinen Ohren.

„Aber Meister Beak..."

Sich den schmerzenden Kopf haltend setzte der eben erst geweckte sich auf, Da dies jedoch nicht in der vorgegebenen Zeit geschah und der eben angesprochene Meister an diesem Morgen äußerst ungeduldig war, fand sich der von Kopfschmerzen geplagte Koreaner kurz darauf auf dem kalten Holzfußboden wieder.

„Wer trinken kann, der kann auch trainieren", bestimmte Beak, welcher tadelnd auf seinen Schüler hinabblickte, der sich in diesem Augenblick wünschte, noch immer von großen, unsagbar bösen Blöcken zu träumen. Nie wieder Alkohol...


End file.
